Foul Play
by XxXBlackdragon
Summary: This is a funny story that used to be in a Role Play format but it has been changed! COMPLETE!
1. The struggle begins

.Foul Play.

me: This used to be like...A script (aka a roleplay type thing) but i changed it into a good format so i can post it.

Belive it its like funny...well kinda funny...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT ownYU-Gi-OH or else...well things would be VERY different

.Chapter One.

...start of the struggle...

"MEEP!" Blackdragon screamed as ran around her room with only her white and lacey bra on and her overly baggy black pants. "WHERED MY FRIGGIN SHIRT GO!" She screamed again as she flipped over her dresser. Blackdragon was still rumageing aroud her really messy room when the doorbell rang. "WAHHHHH!" blackdragon cried as she kicked her wall and other random objects and cursed the door. The door bell rand again but the person pushing it kept holding the button so it rang longer then the first time. "NOOOO!" Blackdragon screamed and ran to the door in only her bra and pants. She opened the door a crack and stuck her head out. "Hello?" Blackdragon asked through panting. "HI!" Shouted the group. Marik, Bakura, Yami, Ryou, Yugi, Brokefang, Seto and Joey all stared at her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blackdragon screamed in a high pitched loud voice. "Ow..." Everyone said and Yugi rubbed his ears with a pained expression on his little face. "OH MY RA OH MY RA OH MY RA OH MY RA OH MY RA!" Blackdragon paniced. Well that was to expected beacuse she didn't have on a shirt and a group of almost all boys was standing on her front porch. "Blackdragon? Your creeping me out more then normal.." Brokefang said staring at her weird. " GET OUT!" Blackdragon screamed at them. "Why?" Marik questioned. "FOR REASONS BETTER NOT SAID!" She yelled again and a large sweatdrop appeared on her head. "I bet theres a guy in her bed." Bakura stated in a matter-of-factly tone of voice that made Blackdragon shoot him a death glare. "BAKURA!" She yelled at him and almost steps out from behind the door but pulls back very fast and makes sure only her head is showing from the crack in the door. "She didn't try and kill me...odd." Bakura said in wonder. "AWAY WITH YOU!" Blackdragon yelled in a pleading voice. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?" Brokefang asked Blackdragon and stepped forward a little. "AWAY!" Blackdragon yelled again. "LET US IN!" Brokefang yelled back and started pulling on the doorknob trying to open the door more. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blackdragon screamed and held on to the door until she looked over tothe right and saw her shirt sitting on the carpet five feet away from her foot. "ARGH!" blackdragon grunted and lungded away from the door and grabs her shirt and rips it on really fast.

Brokefang falls through the door "ow." She moaned as she layed on the carpet floor. Blackdragon shot up "LETS GO!" She called out really lud and stomped over to Brokefang and walks over her like a rug and goes out the door. "OOOWWWWW!" Brokefang cried as Blackdragon walked over her. "Um...now what?" blackdragon asked to her group of friends standing on the porch on a lovey Saturday morning. "Yo HO?" YUgi asked in a funny tone mainly because he knew it pissed Yami off. "SHUT UP!" Yami yelled at Yugi very pissed. Brokefang finally got up and closed the door behind her. Marik stared at them then turned back to Blackdragon "We could play sports?" He offered. "Wonderful idea...wait...Marik had a idea!" She said shocked. Everyone gasped except for Marik that is. Marik glared at Blackdragon. "hmmm...Lets start with...BASEBALL!" Blackdragon yelled out jumping up and the group heading out to find a field.

.End of Chapter One.

I know its short...but its just the starting thing of the story..PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU!


	2. Baseball

**.Foul Play.**

Disclaimer: I don not own YU-Gi-Oh nor do I even play half the sports that are in this fic...hahaha i'm such a dork...

_**-Chapter Two-**_

_**...Baseball...**_

On a field that the group of insane friends picked out after getting chased by a herd (flock...) of wild geese..."Alright...We need to pick teams now." Blackdragon stated while handing out bats and gloves and gave Seto (who wouldn't be on anyones team because hes a sour puss) all the padding to be the catcher.

"Well whos gunna be the team captins smarty?" Bakura questioned swinging his bat like a loon. Brokefang stared at him and moved away out of his hitting range.

"Why me and Marik shall be the captins!" Blackdragon replied gleefully. "Oh Lord..." Marik grumbled. "HEY! Your the one who said this sport in the first place Happy Boy.." Blackdragon said. Marik shook his head "Well I never like my ideas after I say them." He replied.

Yami and Yugi started laughing making Marik give the two pointy haired midgets dirty looks. "Is that why you could never beat me?" Yami questioned through his laughter. Marik glared evilly at Yami while Bakura and Brokefang broke out into laughter as well.

"ARGHH!" Marik yelled "LETS START ALREADY!" He said and stomped over by Blackdrgaon who was trying not to laugh but was gigleing. "heh heh.." She giggled but stopped at the look Marik shot at her.

Blackdragon looked over her limited and pretty poor quality choices. "hmmm..." She pondered her eyes landed on Brokefang who was waving her arms and dancing around in circles mouthing _PICK ME! PICK ME YOU FOOL!_ Blackdragon stared at her. "PICK ALREADY!" Marik yelled in her ear. "AHH! I am like RIGHT HERE!" She yelled back and pointed at Bakura. "YOU!" She yelled at Bakura.

Bakura's eyes got big and he pointed at himself. "Me?" He asked rather shocked at looked over at Brokefang who was glaring at him and then looked back at Blackdragon. Blackdragon nodded at him slowly like it was rather obvious. "You mean to tell me that you picked me insted of your best friend?" He asked her as he started walking over to her. "yesh...well durr." She said rolling her eyes and Brokefang shook her fist at Blackdragon.

Marik glared over at Blackdragon too. "You took my first choice! Now I have to make a WHOLE new one!" Marik said to Blackdragon as he looked over the other members. He looked at Brokefang who was still waving her arms like a mad woman and was still jumping up and down.

Then he looked at Ryou who was sitting in the grass and picking flowers and pulling out grass like a little kid. Marik sighed and looked at Yami. "I will regret this after I do it..." He mummbled. "YAMI!" He shouted and Yami pulled himself out of dreamland and stared over at Marik in shock. "Your picking me? After the humliating defeat?" Yami started laughing like he just won a big battle. "HAHAHAHA! Your turning to your enemys for help!" Yami said through laughter and Brokefang growled and stomping around in a circle and glared at Marik.

Blackdragon giggled and looked over the remaining players. Right away she pointed at Yugi without even looking at Brokefang making her pout and growl and throw her bat on the ground. Ryou looked up at her scared and inched away from Brokefang.

Yugi smiled a HUGE smile that was really scary and showed off all of his theeth. "YAY!" He screamed and skipped over to Blackdragon swinging his bat like a flag twirler. "do do de de do de dooo!" Yugi hummed and stood next to Bakura smiling.

Bakura stared down at him and looked up at Blackdragon like she was insane. "Are you aware you just picked the shortest and creepiest person standing on the field Blackdragon?" Bakura questioned rather shocked over her choice. Blackdragon nodded like she knew and was happy about her choice. "Well DUH I knew who I picked..I mean I have a plan going on here..." Blackdragon said leaning over Yugi and whispered in Bakura's ear. She winked and smiled at Bakura and turned back to The field.

Brokefang was shocked. "YOU PICKED THAT CREEPY BIG-HAIRED RUNT OVER ME? YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Brokefang screamed. Blackdragon stared at her like she heard this everyday. "Just wait.." She said calmy and turned back to Marik "Go on Marik pick one of the two she said and pointed at Ryou and Brokefang. Marik glared at her. "You little...you planed this!" He said and glared at her. "Oh of course..." Blackdragon replied and Bakura laughed.

Marik looked at Ryou and then Brokefang who was giving him the evil-eye and then back at Ryou. "hmmm..I'll pick Ryou." Marik said.

Ryou jumped up all happy like and flowers blew everywhere and her ran over to Marik and Yami. "YAY! I KNEW YOU'D PICK ME!" Ryou screamed happily. Brokefang looked utterly dumbstruck.

Blackdragon smiled happily. "Well then I guess I get Brokefang." Blackdragon sighed as Borkefang stomped over and glared at Blackdragon. "Oh your evil..." She said and pouted. "yes yes I know.."Blackdragon replied and picked up her bat." We bat first..Marik you pitch." Marik Nodded and walked to the pitchers mound and Blackdragon walked over to homeplate and did some pre-swing tests with her bat.

"Ready EDDY!" Blackdragon called saying she was ready. "I AM NOT EDDY!" Marik growled and threw the ball at Blackdragon really hard. Blackdragon Swung REALLY hard at the little white ball and it went flying.

Out in the outfield Joey was blabbing to Yami. "I like ducks do you like ducks? Ducks are cool!" Joey said. "sure..." Yami replied looking glum and bored. The ball that Blackdragon hit was going straight toward the mental creppy duck man (Joey) at fullspeed. "JOEY!" Blackdragon screamed at him. "DUCK!" She yelled again telling him to move out of the way. Joey looked over to the side "WHERE!" He shreiked thinking he would see a live duck until the ball whacked him in the head.

Brokefang jumped up offf the bench and screamed at Blackdragon. "RUN YOU BAKA RUN!" Blackdragon looked over at her. "FINE!" She yelled back and took off running the bases really fast. "I hate my team.." Marik mummbled before Blackdragon ran him over and faceplanted on homebase. "Did I win?" Blackdragon asked her face still in the base. "...yes.." Brokefang said.

In the outfield (WHERE ALLLL THE MAGIC HAPPENS!) Yami was crouching next to joey and poking him in the arm. "Joey?" he asked still poking him. Joey blinked a few times "I saw the ducky..." he muttered. Yami stared at him like he was insane (well then again Joey DOES have some problems)

"um guys..I think this is enough for baseball..." Yami shouted to the rest of the group. Blackdragon, Bakura, Yugi and Brokefang were parting about there great victory and Marik was screaming cusses at them. "Or maybe not..."Yami sighed and hauled Joey off the field and stuck him by the side wall.

Up the bat next was the infamous Brokefang. "come on Marik..." Brokefang said and stood there in a postion that...well...didn't seem to ready. She was holding the bat in one hand like a golf club. Marik just stared at her like she was joking. "I'm joking you moron.." She answered his unspoken question and glared at him. Marik just sighed an 'Okay' and threw the baseball. Brokefang swung and spun around in circles not stopping and knocked out Seto with her bat. Blackdragon gasped and ran over tackled the spinning insane girl.

Brokefang and Blackdragon both end up in a heap with Brokefang very dizzy from spinning around so many times and blackdragon with a bruise on her head from tackleing Brokefang while she was spinning with the bat still in her hand. Seto lay off to the side all knocked out like.

"oops..."Brokefang said her voice all wobbley from spinning so much. Blackdragon glared at her and rolled off Brokefang and stood up brushing off her pants.

Blackdragon walked over to Seto and took off the padding and looked at him. "well I guess not even all that heavy padding could save him from you deadly blow Brokefang." Blackdragon said and hauled Seto over and layed him next to the knocked out Joey.

"Before the days over we are going to end up knocking everyone out.." Yami said and shook his head sadly.

"NU UH!" Yugi stated as-a-matter-of-fact "There would one person left unless they knocled themsleves out." Yugi said and nodded. Yami just glared at him.

"That would be Brokefang.." Blackdragon said. Brokefang stared at her in mock horror. "I WOULD NOT KNOCK MYSELF OUT!" She yelled outraged. "You would too Brokefang..." Blackdragon countered "you did it before with a garden hose when you turned it on full blast and it flew back and knocked you out!" Blackdragon stated.

Flashback of that day

Brokefang was pulling out the garden hose and Blackdragon was blowing up one of those little blow up pools. "GASP!" Blackdragon panted as she breathed again before going back to blowing up the pool.

"arrghhh.." Brokefang moaned as she hauled the hose over to the pool and poked Blackdragon. "Turn on the water! The pools infaltdeded enough!" Brokefang said and poked Blackdragon again in the shoulder blade. "OKAY OKAY!" blackdragon said and closed the little air-thinggy on the pool and headed into the garage to turn on the water.

"Hold onto the hose Brokefang..." Blackdragon warned from inside the garage. "OH i can hold onto a little garden hose Blackdragon!" Brokefang scoffed. "Whatever you say Brokefang..." Blackdrgaon said and turned on the water.

"AHHH!" Brokefang screamed as a huge brust of water shot out and she let go of the hose which flew back and nailed her in the head.

Blackdragon came out of the garage and stared at the hose which was flipping around the yard and Brokefang who was laying on the ground knocked out. "Super..." Blackdragon muttered.

end of Flashback

Brokefang glared at blackdragon. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that..." She said. "meh.." Blackdragon said and shrugged. "You were asking for it..." She answered and laughed.

Blackdragon patted Brokefang on the back. "hahaha dont worry lets just get back to the game!" She joked and shoved Brokefang over to bench and Bakura got up off the bench and picked up his bat and stood on home plate.

"When you miss it you'll have to go chase it Bakura.." Marik teased him. "Oh shut your fat ass Marik.." Bakura said and spit on the ground and got ready as Marik threw the ball. Bakura swung like a madman but somehow hit the ball which flew really hard to right field.

"fa la la la" Ryou was singing as Bakura's baseball was flying right at him. "CATCH IT RYOU!" Marik yelled from the mound.

Ryou looked up and saw the ball. "0.0 EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" he screamed and took off running away from the ball. "NOOO!" Marik cried and Yami just started laughing.

Ryou finally hit the back wall and the ball landed right behind him.

But by that time Bakura had already ran all the bases and Yugi was ready to hit. Ryou brought the ball back and handed it to Marik who glared at him.

"Yugi...I think the bat is taller then you are." Marik teased Yugi. (then again almost every living person picked on Yugi) Yugi growled. "Just throw the ball Marik." He seethed.

"But I think I might need a smaller ball for you...this one might be TOO big!" He laughed while Yugi glared at him. Marik threw it and Yugi swung...and missed.

Everyone on Marik's team burst out in laughter. "STRIKE ONE!" marik called out and got ready to throw again but stopped. "you want to move up a little Yugi? I might help you." Marik joked.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.." Yugi growled again. Blackdragon scowled at Marik while Brokefang was laughing at Yugi.

Marik threw the ball the second time and Yugi missed again. "DAMN!" Yugi crused as he threw the ball back to Marik. "wow the little good boy swore.." Marik said sounding impressed.

"SHUT UP YOU TUB OF LARD!" Yugi yelled at Marik. That earned him some surprised looks from everyone else. marik threw the ball rather hard this time and Yugi hit it...Oh yea...He hit it all right.

"SHIIIT!" Marik swore...beacuse well that ball Yugi hit...well it hit Marik, right in the crotch. Yugi took off running, and laughing.

Yami fell on the ground laughing and Ryou just stared at Marik before he started laughing. Bakura and Brokefang were both on the ground laughing so hard that Brokefang started to cry.

"O.O Marik!" Blackdragon ran over and bent down next to him. "are you..." Before she could finish the question Marik swatted at her. "I'm NOT okay!" He said in a muffled tone beacuse he was curled up in a ball.

Blackdragon patted his back. "um...is there anything I could do?" She asked softly. Marik looked up at her.

Blackdragon stared back at him. Blackdragon put her arm around his back and hosited him up to his feet, but fell over because...well he weighed more then she did and the two fell in a heap on the mound while everyone else was still laughing.

Blackdragon was laying on top of Marik and Marik smiled at her. "If you stay like this I think i'll be fine.." he started to say but blackdrgao blushed and jumped off him. "OKAY I THINK WE ARE DONE WITH BASEBALL!" She screamed and walked over to Brokefang.

Brokefang was sitting on the ground breathing heavily and wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh Lord that was funny.." She giggled and panted. Bakura was laying on the ground and was breathing hard from laughing. "oh yea..."

The two knocked out people finally stood up and came over.

Seto rubbed his head and glared at brokefang who smiled sweetly. "tee hee hee..." She tried to giggle. "What'd we miss?" Joey asked and rubbed his tummy. "I'm hungry.."

Everyone just stared at Joey like he was a loon (Which he was...is..) "We are starting a NEW sport.." blackdragon said and the group left the field and everything there. (aren't they all slobs...)

.End chap. 2.

Review please...its nice...

Give me some ideas and fun little sports!


	3. Golf part 1

**-FOUL PLAY-**

**..Golf part 1..**

_Disclaimer: I do not own YGO...thats sad ain't it? HA!_

_NOTE: Ignore typos...I'm problemed..._

Now that the group of friends were done with baseball and Joey and Seto had gotten over their..inguries, the group headed to a little golf course. "I can't gooooolf!" Ryou moaned as he dragged his feet across the golf courses stone parking lot.

Yugi was dogeing in and out between the golf carts and the parked cars. Yami as normal was yelling after Yugi screaming at him to stop acting like a kindergardener. (Many thought he was anyways so it couldn't have been much of insult to him.)

Marik looked up at the name of the course and stopped walking. Blackdragon noticed his motion and walked over to him followed by Brokefang and everyone else. "what?" She asked Marik who looked at her evilly.

"WHAT!" She asked shocked and returned the glare. He pointed up at the sign."This place is called Sunny Valley Golf Course..."He answered.

Blackdragon started laughing and whacked him on the back pushing him forward. "Well DUH! Golf Courses always have fun and cute little names!" She squealed as if she was talking to a pet fish. Marik just sighed and let himself be pushed along.

Soon enough the group headed into the Pro Shop of Sunny Valley to get their clubs, balls, and carts. The guy working the Pro Shop was rather old and was putting away golf balls when Blackdragon busted through the door.

She looked over to the counter and it seemed he didn't even hear the group enter. She sauntered over and loudly slammed both of her plams onto the glass counter top. The loud "SLAM" made the old fat guy jump and spill a ton of golf balls all over the floor.

Bakura and Marik started laughing as the old man stumbled over slipping on a few golf balls. The old man finally reached the counter and looked up at Blackdragon beacuse she was a heck of a lot talling then the shrinking old man. "Alright..."she sighed and started picking some dirt left from the baseball game out from under her nails."we need...three carts and we all need balls and clubs." Blackdrago stated and put down money on the counter.

The old man nodded and pointed a wrinkley finger toward he club rack. "There you youngsters go...pick some out." He said in a crackly old voice and handed Blackdragon back her change and three golf cart keys. As she sauntered off with the other to try out clubs the old man whispered under his breath. "damn teens..." and went back to picking up the dicarded golf balls after he slipped a few more times.

Seto just grabbed clubs not even bothering to try them Blackdrgaon did the same. Both of them had played gold together and knew what clubs they needed, unlike the others.

Bakura was maddly swinging about everyclub he could get his hands on. One time nearly taking off Yami's head. Yugi couldn't find any beacuse they were all WAY to big for him. Blackdragon went gave Yugi a putter. "Just use this on every hole..." She told him.

He stared at it for a while. "why it look so weird...?" He asked stareing at the bottom where it was flat opposed to the driver that blackdragon was holding. She sighed. "Beacuse its the smallest type of club...even if you might have a hell of a time driving with it." She explained.

Yugi's eyes got big. "YOU DRIVE WITH THIS!" He gasped thinking she meant like driving a car. Seto and Blackdrgaon both burst out laughing. "No you IDIOT!" Seto scoffed making Yugi steam for the ears.

Fianlly every had picked out their clubs and Blackdragon told them their two other cart partners since carts only held three people each. "Okay..on my team there is Me, Marik and Brokefang." Marik and Brokefang both walked over to their cart waiting for Blackdragon.

"Next is Yami, Yugi and Joey." She stated handing Yami the key despite Hoey waving his hands up in her face and pleding for the key. "You might eat it.." Blackdragon said sternly and Joey followed his group hanging his head as Seto shouted rude remarks and jokes after him.

Blackdragon rolled her eyes. "Lasty group is Seto, Ryou, and Bakura." She sighed and handed Bakura the key. "Why did you stick me with THEM?" Bakura whined pointing over at Ryou and Seto unhappily.

Seto glared at him. "You could have been with the puppy dog." He said pointing to joey who shook his fist at Seto as Yugi and Yami held him back. Bakura nodded. "Good point..." He said and then grabbed Blackdragon and pulled her close to him, making her blush a bright red, and whispered in her ear. "Wanna have a bet?" He asked softly so no one else could hear.

Blackdragon nodded a yes and Bakura continued. "Alright...beacuse you put me on THAT team..if you lose then YOU have to kiss me. If I lose then...well you can do whatever you want." Bakura finished.

Blackdragon pulled back and looked him over thinking. "hmmmmm...I suppose..."She answered and shook hands with him then they both went back to their carts. The three groups started their engines and headed off to the first hole.

After a few minutes the three carts pulled up in a row in front of hole number one. Blackdragon hopped out of her cart and shot a look back to Bakura who smiled devilishly at her and winked.

Blackdragon soun around and hung her head so no one could see her blushing again. "Alright!" She said and pointed over to Yami's group. "You guys start and we will play after you, then Bakura..."She paused after saying his name."..Your team will go." She finished.

Yami swung an alright swing even if it only went about 50 yards. Joey swung hard and made a divet the size of bowling ball but managed a good shot.

Yugi wlaked up and raised his putter he swung hard the ball popping straight up into the air then coming back down about a foot in front of him. He stared at the ball. Blackdragon smacked her hand to her face and said between her fingers. "Just throw the ball Yugi..."

Yugi threw it and it made it a little frather then Yami's shot. Seto laughed at Yami and then they drove over to their balls to continue hitting. When Yami and Yugi had both made it closer to the green Blackdragon walked to get ready to hit.

Blackdragon stuck her tee in the group still blushing and placed her pink "fight breast cancer" ball on the tee. (They all had different balls so they could tell them apart). Blackdragon raised her club and swung like a pro the ball flying in the middle of the fairway pretty close to the green.

Blackdragon smiled her blush had faded to a slight pink color and she skipped down letting Brokefang take the spotlight next. "I don't need a tee..." She muttered pacing the ball on the fresh cut grass and rasing the club.

Brokefang swung very hard but completely missed the ball, instead she flung her club out down the fairway. "SQUARE ROOT OF SIXTEEN!" She screamed making Blackdragon laugh, for that was an old joke they heard in school.

Yami turned around and was about to 'what?' before the club flew at him and went up his nose making Seto and Yugi explode into laughter. Yami was knocked to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" blackdragon yelled and ran over the fairway to where Yami was laying. "Are you alright?" She asked worried.

"remove this club from my nostril and I might let her live..." Yami groaned. Blackdragon shrugged and grabbed the club handle and yanked it out of his nose flinging snot everywhere.

"EEEW! YAMI BOOOGERS!" Yugi screamed like a girl and jumped up and down like he just got cooties. Back on the drivers mound the rest of the group was on the ground laughing.

Finally Marik, Ryou and Seto, being the pro he is hit his first shot onto the green. "Piece of cake." He bragged making Yami and Joey glare. Well after all of them it was finally Blackdragon's dreaded moment...Bakura's turn to hit.

Blackdragon started blushing again and let her hair fall in her face so no one could tell and watched Bakura hit. She had gotten a three which was good because the lower the score the better. She started biting her nails.

Bakura swung like a mad man making the ball fly really high up in the air. Blackdragon held her breath hoping it would land maybe off in the trees or way off. To her horror the ball bounced on the green and bounced right into the hole.

"NOOOO!" Blackdragon screamed making everyone look at her. "uh?" Brokefang asked. "urm...nothing!" Blackdragon struttered hiding the bet and blushed even more.

Bakura walked over to the rest of the group smiling widly and winkied at Blackdragon making her stick her tongue out out him still blushing. The rest of the group got into the carts.

Blackdragon started to her cart only to be caught by Bakura who wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't forget our little deal." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

Blackdragon squealed and blushed a dark shade of red. She un-tangled herself from Bakura's arms, because he now had both arms wrapped around her. Blackdragon ran to her cart and sat down hiding her face from view as she placed her hand on the cheek Bakura kissed.

She touched the spot gentely with her fingers and giggled. "Come on!" Marik yelled at her. "Yami is already hitting!" Brokefang finished for him. Bakura drove past them and winked at Blackdragon.

She blushed driving her foot on the pedal and shooting forward racing past Bakura and too the next hole.

_End of chapter three..._

_plz review! Its kind...very kind...and the next part of the golfing is coming soon! WHo will win the bet? You wanna guess you can. _


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors note:

Sorry Foul Play will be taking breaks...only beacuse I type this story on a laptop. At Zurn. And where ever I can. So I need to re-stick my discs berofre I can work on it more. Also because I am running short on good ideas. Buuuuut no need to fear. I shall continue it until I can come up with a way to end it. Until then be kind and wait. And believe me it will take a while in between chapaters. Just so you know I didn't stop writing this story! SORRRRYYYYYY I'm so so lazy (tear).

Well in the mean-time read some of my other fics..you never know...you might like one! Well aleast I HOPE you like one!


	5. Golf the Ending

.:FOUL PLAY:.

Golf part 2…

: Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh which might be a good thing (in a sort) because then well….it would be total chaos! (I had a genuin pig named that once..O.o):

Yami was lining up for his next hit as Blackdragon and Bakura pulled up net to him. "NACHOS!" Bakura yelled right as Yami swung making the ball shot straight up and thn down about 5 feet in front of him. "AARRRGGGH! BAKURAAA!" Yami yelled shaking his club in the air and running at Bakura.

"oh crap.." Bakura said not thinking Yami would care that much, and jumped from his cart and started running up the green. Yami chased him with his driver, still shaking it widly. "I'LL GET YOU..YOU GRAVE ROBBER!" Yami yelled at after him. "OH SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN!" Yami gasped and flung his driver at Bakura.

"I AM NOT OLD!" he shouted. Bakura got slammed in the back of the head with the large club, and fell head first into the sand trap. "oww." He muttered into the sand. "Oh my.." Brokefang said and Blackdrgaon just nodded while Marik laughed.

Ryou just stared and Yugi ran out to aid his angry Yami. "This is getting dangerous…" Blackdragon mumbled. Joey was chomping on a hotdog from Lord knows where. "Hey it could be worse ya know dat?" He said through a mouthful of food. "ew." Brokefang gagged as she wiped hotdog bits and joey spit off her face.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Brokefang groaned. Joey swallowed his hot dog. "You sound like mah mummy." He said dryly and chomped again on his food. Yami and Yugi came back over to the carts with Bakura following far behind shooting the back of Yami's head mean glares all the while. "Hey….whered Seto go?" Ryou suddenly asked looking around.

"meh…he probaly had a meeting or sumthing." Brokefang said shrugging. "Who knows? Hes a big time CEO ya know.." "Yes we know." Yami scoffed. "HEY! That's mean Yami!" Yugi whined. "YOU WANNA GO INTO THE SOULD ROOM YUGI!" Yami yelled at him. "AHHH! STOP YELLING AT ME!" He cried.

Then Yami wiggled his nose and PUFF Yugi was in the soul room. "Wow…I never knew you to be so…heartless." Bakura said still rubbing the bump on his head where the golfclub hit him. "I think we better be leaving that old guys coming out to see what we are doing!" Ryou exclaimed and the group sauntered off and jumped the fence surroundeing the course.

Blackdragon leading them they started walking down the side of the road. Blackdragon walked into small shop, kinda like a café. " Hello welcome to Trudy's Muffin Mart!" A woman said from behind the counter. "Eh?" Joey said and looked around. "Oh, I guess we are in a muffin shop." He said stupidly. "Naw…you think?" Brokefang said rolling her eyes.

"Ummmm..most of the time." Joey answered not thinking that Brokefang was making fun of him. Brokefang shook her head sadly and walked away from him and starting looking in the display cases at all the muffins. "Wow…its muffin HEVAN!" Blackdragon exclaimed joyfully as she skipped from display case to display case drolling over the muffin styles.

"Oh wow.." Ryou said and poked a display case with his finger. The case started to wobble and Ryou pulled his hand back. "AHHH!" Ryou screamed as the case fell on him. The woman behind the counter was back in the kitchen. Brokefang lodged a chair in front of the kitchen door as Bakura shoved the case off of Ryou. "Okay now…what to do with the body?"

Blackdragon fretted as Yami stared sourly at the situation. Ryou groaned on the floor. "HE LIVES!" Blackdragon yelled. Ryou groaned again. "yes…you already said that." Blackdragon stated. Ryou yet again groaned. "YES WE GET THE PICTURE! YOUR IN PAIN!" Blackdragon yelled. Brokefang rolled her eyes and Marik and Bakura stared at her.

"Great now we commited a murder...IN THE MIDDLE OF A MUFFIN SHOP!" Blackdragon screamed and slapped her hands over her mouth as the old lady from behind the counter looked over at them. "Great now SHE's suspicious." Bakura grummbled.

Ryou wriggled a little from under the cabnit and brokefang and blackdrgaon gasped. "HES NOT DEAD!" they both shriked and Joey shrugged. The lady now came out form behind her safety of the counter to see what the crazy teens were doing.

"what are you...O.O YOU-YOU!" She started but got cut off as Marik whacked her over the head with a folding chair. "God...two murders in 10 mintues." Joey siad between mouthfuls and Bakura started laughing.

"Why don't we make it three?" Brokefang grinned evily at Joey who swallowed his food in one huge gulp. Ryou squirmmed out and stood on his feet. "eh? Who are you people?" He asked confused and everyone gasped.

"I'm Blackldragon!" Blackdragon screamed and Brokefang skidded in front of her shoving her into Bakura who feel onto Joey. "AND YOUR A BIG FAT HIPPO!" brokefang screamed at Ryou.

Ryou blinked a few times. "I am..."Sudden'y got got down on his hands and knees and opened in mouth really wide. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!" He cried out making other weird noises.

Brokefang fell on the floor helplessly laughing and Blackdragon shook her head sadly. Bakura was laughing and Joey was having trouble breathing. Yami walked over from the other side of the store. "I was just looking at the..." Yami stopped and looked at Ryou.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled and Ryou crawled over and bit at his leg. "AHHH! GET IT OFF!" He screamed and brokefang and Bkaura started laughing harder yet, Brokefang weeping from laughing so hard.

Blackdragon grabbed Ryou and shoved a muffin in his mouth, which kept him occupided for a while. Joey was eating all the muffins and Yami was soothing his poor little leg, which now most likey had rabies.

Blackdragon walked from the store and sighed. There was alwyas next weekend. As she crossed the street Yami ran from the store with Ryou chasing after him growling and Bakura and brokefang's laughter echoed.

Such a fun weekend...

---

Zhe End.

(To lazy to write more chappies so this is your ending its awful but whatever you'll live.)


End file.
